Let's Chill
by darkstorm5000
Summary: After the big dance, Bobby and Angelica find new ways to keep themselves occupied. Addendum.


Let's Chill

Written by Darkstorm5000

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution, the X-Men, and other related characters in their various incarnations are the property of Marvel Entertainment Group and Film Roman Productions, are used without permission and not for profit.

**……………………………………………………………..**

With the big dance now over, those students from Bayville High who had been in attendance were now on their way to the multitude of social gatherings planned for afterwards. But, for Angelica Jones and Bobby Drake, also known as Firestar and Iceman respectively, this night had found them following an event calendar that was as unique as the lives that they led.

As mutants living in a world still debating their ultimate place in it, they had fast come to learn what it meant to be different. And as X-Men, often marched to the beat of a different drummer altogether. So, it should have come as no surprise when these two individuals had gone off on their own for a stargazing expedition, which was in stark contrast to where most of their peers currently were. Nor should it have been a surprise when, after talking about it, Bobby and Angelica decided to return to their place of residency at the Xavier Institute in Bayville, opting to avoid the expected rowdiness usually associated with rest of prom night all-together. Being the first ones' back at the mansion Bobby and Angelica were now in a place that, at the moment, was as peaceful and serene as Lookout Point, which they had just left a short while ago.

And in a house of this size, which had as many other residents' as the Institute did, privacy and tranquility such as this was a luxury certain not to last for too long.

After stopping by his study to say hello to Professor Xavier and to let him know that they were back, Bobby and Angelica were surprised by how the Professor wasn't his usually cognizant and responsive self. In fact, the Professor barely acknowledged them at all, only saying a few words in welcoming them back and looked to be lost deep in thought about something, or someone.

Acting, almost as though he had just seen a ghost.

At any rate, Bobby and Angelica figured that a man like Professor Xavier must always have some type of project or potential crisis that constantly required his attention, and decided it probably best to leave him to his solitary meditation. And, to take advantage of their remaining alone time, while they still had the chance. After they had agreed to reconvene their night together a little later, once they had each had the chance to go change out of their formal-wear and into something more comfortable, Bobby now made his way from the kitchen at this after-midnight hour down towards the main rec-room. Which, was where Angelica had said that she would be waiting for him.

"I wasn't sure what kind you liked, so I brought some different ones." Bobby said, appearing now under the expanded entryway to the rec-room dressed in a navy sweater-tee and jeans, while holding up two bags of chips and two small soda-bottles in each of his hands.

"Either one's okay with me." Angelica looked up and smilingly replied from her sofa vantage, where she had been watching TV and was now wearing a pink lightweight hoodie and sweats.

Bobby then proceeded on into the rec-room, placing the items that he had brought with him down onto a nearby coffee table, before finally taking a seat on the sofa with Angelica.

Although, Bobby's seat wound up being a few cushions over from where Angelica was.

"You don't have to sit all the way down there. I don't bite." Angelica turned and humorously said to Bobby.

"But, you do like to melt things. And for a guy like me, that could be detrimental, Hot-Stuff." Bobby jokingly responded from the other end of the sofa, using the pet-name that he had affectionately coined for her.

"Don't tell me that the big, bad Iceman is scared of a little heat?" Angelica coquettishly inquired of him, while softly patting her left-hand against the sofa cushion right beside her, doing so in an obviously beckoning manner.

And with an invitation being delivered to him in such a coaxing fashion, Bobby responded with a small smirk and without any further hesitation. Scooching over the couple of sofa cushions between them towards her, Bobby went and casually placed his right arm up across the back of the sofa behind Angelica.

"So, what'cha watching?" Bobby now asked Angelica, observing that the TV was on and the remote currently in her hand.

"Spiderman. It was either this or High School Musical again. Although, I've probably seen Spiderman twice as many times by now." Angelica replied. And while he was very much grateful for her choice, did come as a bit of a surprise to Bobby.

Angelica had, of course, been talking about Spiderman: The Movie, the bio-fictional motion picture made a couple of years ago about The Big Apple's famous, and in the eyes of some infamous, wall-crawling hero. It was a movie that had received a tremendous amount of attention upon its initial theatrical release, both because of its immediate box-office impact and for the controversial Hollywood liberties taken with regards to its treatment of this real-life figure.

Such, as its portrayal of Spiderman as a recluse millionaire turned masked-vigilante, who strikes out at the city's super-villains and criminal element from his secret spider-lair built far below the city. And, with how it also depicted his interactions with several characters in the movie, whom he had been brought into close contact with as a result of his daring heroics across New York City.

"I read that the real Spiderman is still pissed about this movie." Bobby remarked, with what almost sounded like a joyful snort.

"Yeah, I even saw a video on YouTube of when he even showed up on the set, and argued with the director for about an hour. That's why they had to put that huge disclaimer up at the beginning." Angelica responded, her tone much more subdued and sympathetic over witnessing his plight online.

"Uh-huh. But, what I really want to know is how 'web-head' even managed to score his own major motion-picture anyways? There are tons of other, more interesting super-heroes out there." Bobby derisively commented.

"Like you, I assume?" Angelica replied with a raised eye-brow, picking up on the subtle amount of animosity coming from Bobby for the costumed web-slinger.

"Hell, yeah! I mean c'mon, it's already got its own built-in tagline:

_"Coming this Summer, Who's cooler than being cool?"_

_"Ice-man!"_

I'm tellin' you, the public is on pins and needles just anticipating the announced release-date for Iceman: The Movie." Bobby facetiously said to Angelica, as he grinningly delivered this self-movie pitch to her in a voice that was about five octaves lower than normal, and with mock cheers in the background.

"More like, they're sticking themselves with pins and needles just to keep themselves awake at the whole idea." Angelica giggled and playfully teased him in response.

"You know, appearances to the contrary, you could probably teach me a thing or two about being cold?" Bobby replied, as he pulled his arm back from around Angelica and feigned being hurt by her comment.

"I'm sorry. I promise, if they ever make an Iceman movie, I'll be the first in line to see it." Angelica said, as she made her mock-apology while snuggling up close to him and resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Thanks." Bobby laughed, and responded by putting his arm back around her.

"Although, I might also be the last one in line too?" Angelica couldn't resist from adding.

"Wow. Me and my web-envy both want you to know just how much we appreciate that last vote of confidence." Bobby looked over and said to her.

And at the same time was completely amazed that, beneath Angelica's generally studious and somewhat shy veneer, lay a biting sense of humor that easily rivaled his own.

"But, you don't have anything to be envious of." Angelica now said, as she moved in even closer on the sofa to Bobby, "I mean, look at how that one newspaper guy is always treating poor Spidey."

"Poor Spidey? What, are you two on a first-name basis or something?" Bobby curiously remarked, "Besides, after living here for the last few years, I know a thing or two about getting negative publicity myself, so you'll excuse me if I don't cry him a river, frozen or otherwise. And anyways, the publicity he gets can't be all bad, else you wouldn't see his bugged-out face everywhere and on just about everything."

"No kidding! I guess it's kinda like Beatle-mania all over again, but for our generation!" Angelica excitedly said, referencing a documentary series about the 1960's that she and Laura had happened to catch late one night recently on TV, which had devoted an entire episode just to The Beatles and Rolling Stones.

"Or, to quote you, it's almost like Spidey-mania!" Bobby now playfully mocked her, "But even at that, he's still got nothin' on what goes on when the Fantastic Four decide to make a guest appearance in your neighborhood."

"Well, what do you expect? They have been saving the world since, like, before we were born." Angelica shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess that's why they call them fantastic after-all? And not menace this, or freak that." Bobby said, and caught Angelica a bit off-guard with his slightly down and dejected tone.

It was from his sudden realization of just where he and his fellow X-Men stacked up against this other super-group, with regard to their standing in the public eye. All, in spite of the fact that Bobby felt they had done their fair share of good in the world too.

"Don't worry. You'll always be 'Half-Iceman, Half-Astronomical' in my book." Angelica smiled, as she this time genuinely and reassuringly told Bobby. Right before she put her arms up around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him deeply, their second one now of the night.

And, right before they were suddenly joined at this late-night hour by a third party.

_"Ahem."_

Upon hearing this someone clear his throat from behind, Bobby and Angelica paused their romantic embrace long enough to turn around and see Logan now standing there. Who, appeared to be just as surprised to see the both of them back so soon from their big prom-night out, as they were in seeing him back there. After a brief and silent moment between this trio, while the cable-TV rebroadcast continued to play on, it was Logan who wound up being the one to break it.

"Just make sure the two of you keep everything else PG in here too." Logan was all that he said to the couple, making his succinct statement to them with a half-cocked smile after noticing what was on over on the television.

And a few short moments later, after Logan had left and was well on his way to search for a quiet place of his own elsewhere in the Institute, Bobby and Angelica cuddled up even closer together on the sofa. Settling in, so that they could actually finish watching the remainder of this action-drama, which had managed to unexpectedly spark such a lengthy discussion between them.


End file.
